1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods of fabricating silicon carbide (SiC) bi-polar junction transistors (BJT). Specifically, the disclosure relates to methods of forming self-aligned base and/or emitter contacts in SiC BJTs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent achievements in wide band-gap semiconductor technology have made SiC BJTs a primary candidate for high power and/or high frequency applications. However, one of the factors limiting the high frequency performance of SiC BJTs is the base resistance. One method to reduce the base resistance is to make the base contacts closer to the emitter mesa. Conventional methods for reducing the distance between the base contacts and the emitter mesa as well as minimizing emitter mesa width involve complicated and time-consuming processing steps such as electron beam lithography. This disclosure addresses this and other disadvantages of the conventional methods for forming high power/high frequency SiC BJTs.